Melon-pult
Melon-pult (tạm dịch: Cẩu Dưa Hấu) là một cây cẩu đạn xuất hiện trong cả hai game chính của sê-ri Plants vs. Zombies. Nó tấn công zombie bằng cách ném dưa hấu vào chúng với tốc độ bằng một nửa tốc độ tấn công của Peashooter, mỗi quả gây ra trực tiếp bốn sát thương cơ bản kèm theo sát thương tỏa cho các zombie ở gần đó. Đạn dưa hấu cũng có thể bắn qua hầu hết các loại lá chắn mà bình thường chắn được đạn bắn thẳng như thang của Ladder Zombie, thùng của Barrel Roller Zombie hay khối băng đẩy bởi Troglobite; cũng như tấn công trực tiếp được các Snorkel Zombie đang lặn dưới nước. Nguồn gốc Tạo hình và đạn của Melon-pult được dựa trên quả dưa hấu (Citrullus lanatus). Tên tiếng Anh của nó là từ ghép giữa "melon", quả dưa, và "catapult", cẩu đá, một loại vũ khí ném đá thời xưa chuyên dùng để công thành. Lịch sử Plants vs. Zombies Melon-pult được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 5-8, và có giá 300 mặt trời. Mỗi quả dưa mà nó ném ra gây trực tiếp 4 sát thương cơ bản, cộng với 1,5 sát thương tỏa cho tất cả mục tiêu trong phạm vi 3x1 ô xung quanh. Melon-pult có thể nâng cấp lên thành Winter Melon, loại cây gây ra sát thương y hệt như cây cấp dưới nhưng có thêm khả năng làm lạnh tất cả zombie trúng đạn, khiến chúng di chuyển và tấn công chậm gấp đôi. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Melon-pult được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Ngày 12 của Wild West, và có một số thay đổi so với phiên bản ở game đầu tiên. Giá của nó giờ được nâng lên thành 325 mặt trời, và không còn có thể nâng cấp lên thành Winter Melon. Ngoài ra, sát thương tỏa của nó giờ được tăng lên thành 2 sát thương cơ bản và có tác dụng trong phạm vi tới 3x3 ô xung quanh. Âm thanh Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Melon-pult Melon-pults do heavy damage to groups of zombies. Damage: heavy Range: lobbed Special: melons damage nearby enemies on impact Firing Speed: 1/2x There's no false modesty with Melon-pult. "Sun-for-damage, I deliver the biggest punch on the lawn," he says. "I'm not bragging. Run the numbers. You'll see." Cost: 300 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 325 DAMAGE: Heavy AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Melon-pults do heavy damage to groups of zombies. Firing Speed: 1/2x Range: lobbed "Everyone says my head looks like a melon," said the middle child of the Pult family, "And they would be right." Don't ask him if he's seedless or not though, it offends him and frankly it's none of your business. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Melon-pult có mặt trên bãi trồng có thể được nâng cấp lên thành Winter Melon với giá 200 mặt trời, miễn là người chơi mang theo gói hạt giống của Winter Melon đã mua ở cửa hàng của Crazy Dave. Winter Melon có tính năng y hệt như Melon-pult về khoản sát thương và sức chống chịu, nhưng lại có thể làm chậm zombie bằng dưa băng. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Melon-pult sẽ biến thành một khẩu đại bác và bắn ra liên tiếp bốn loạt đạn dưa hấu khổng lồ lên tất cả zombie trên màn hình. Nếu không có mục tiêu khả dĩ nào trên bãi trồng, nó sẽ chỉ bắn ra một quả dưa khổng lồ mỗi loạt đạn lên bốn ô ngẫu nhiên. Mỗi quả dưa khổng lồ này gây ra trực tiếp 10 sát thương cơ bản, cộng với 1 sát thương tỏa cho tất cả mục tiêu trong phạm vi 3x3 ô xung quanh. Trang phục Dưa khổng lồ giờ sẽ gây ra gấp bốn lần sát thương. Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Mortar: Ném dưa hấu lên ba mục tiêu ngẫu nhiên trên màn hình, thỉnh thoảng có thể làm chậm chúng. Nó cần Brave Plant Food để kích hoạt. Chiến thuật Nhìn chung thì Melon-pult là một cây khá hài hòa, vì nó không xử lý các mục tiêu đơn lẻ xuất sắc bằng Gatling Pea, mà cũng không kiểm soát đám đông tốt bằng Fume-shroom hay Gloom-shroom, nhưng cũng lại không có nhược điểm nào quá đáng kể. Điều này thể hiện qua sức sát thương tương xứng với con số 300 mặt trời mà người chơi phải bỏ ra, và không gặp phải vấn đề là bị cản bởi lá chắn như Gatling Pea, hay bị giới hạn về tầm tấn công, như hai loại nấm kể trên. Melon-pult có thể đối đầu trực tiếp được với hầu hết các mối đe dọa trong game, chỉ với một ngoại lệ là Balloon Zombie, nhờ khả năng bắn qua mọi lá chắn như thang của Ladder Zombie hay cửa của Screen Door Zombie, và thậm chí tấn công trực tiếp được Snorkel Zombie khi zombie này vẫn đang lặn dưới nước. Vì những lý do kể trên mà Melon-pult có tác dụng tốt trong cả những màn thường, lẫn các mini-game và các màn ở Survival Mode. Ta làm thử một phép so sánh giữa Melon-pult và tổ hợp Gatling Pea với Torchwood: trong khi Melon-pult gây ra trực tiếp 4 sát thương cơ bản kèm theo 1,5 sát thương tỏa mỗi 1,4 giây, thì tổ hợp sau gây ra 8 sát thương cơ bản cho mục tiêu đầu tiên cộng với 2,8 sát thương tỏa cùng lúc. Tuy nhiên, nên lưu ý trằng Melon-pult có sát thương tỏa trên diện rộng hơn, nên hai cột Melon-pult thực tế sẽ gây ra trực tiếp 7 sát thương cơ bản, kèm theo 4,5 sát thương tỏa mỗi 1,4 giây trên mỗi hàng. Ngoài ra người chơi sẽ mất ít thời gian hơnđể thiết lập một cột như vậy, trong khi tiết kiệm được 25 mặt trời và một ô hạt giống so với việc thiết lập tổ hợp kia. Vì thế, việc sử dụng Melon-pult sẽ có hiệu quả hơn nếu người chơi có ý định trồng cây theo cột, còn kiểu kết hợp còn lại sẽ hữu dụng hơn trong Survival: Endless nhằm bảo vệ các hàng ngoài rìa, nhờ chỉ số sát thương trên ô cao của nó. Melon-pult là một cây cực kì có ích trong các màn Mái nhà, vì nó (cũng như những cây cẩu đạn khác) có thể ném đạn qua phần dốc của mái nhà, và là cây tấn công mạnh nhất mà không phải mua ở cửa hàng của Crazy Dave. Trong Survival: Endless, một cột Melon-pult nên được trồng và nâng cấp lên thành Winter Melon để cầm chân hiệu quả hơn đám đông zombie đang đến gần, và cho người chơi thêm càng nhiều thời gian càng tốt, vì sau này Gloom-shroom thường sẽ được dùng làm cây tấn công chủ đạo nhờ vào khả năng sát thương ưu việt của nó. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Melon-pult vẫn giữ được tính hài hòa như ở phiên bản trước đó của nó trong game thứ hai này, và vẫn hữu dụng trong cả những màn thường lẫn Endless Zone. Thậm chí giờ Melon-pult còn được cải thiện hơn nữa khi mà sát thương tỏa của nó đã được nâng cấp cả về diện tích ảnh hưởng lẫn sức mạnh, giúp cho Melon-pult kiểm soát đám đông tốt hơn bao giờ hết. Mặc dù vậy, Melon-pult cũng gặp phải một số thách thức lớn, đó là những zombie có khả năng chắn hoặc phản lại đạn ném, như Shield Zombie, Jester Zombie và Parasol Zombie. Melon-pult có thể kết hợp được tốt với Cold Snapdragon, vì hiệu ứng đông lạnh và sức sát thương khá ổn của cây này sẽ khiến cho tổ hợp nói trên tương đương với Winter Melon, với mức giá rẻ hơn 25 mặt trời. Ngoài ra, Cold Snapdragon cũng giúp dẹp gọn Jester Zombie và Parasol Zombie cho Melon-pult. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung * Melon-pult và Winter Melon vẫn có thể gây ra sát thương tỏa nếu đạn của chúng bị ném xuống đất gần mục tiêu. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Nếu một zombie ở ngay trước mặt Melon-pult, zombie đó sẽ ngay lập tức bị "ăn" đạn dưa hấu. * Trong các phiên bản cũ trên iPhone và hệ máy Android, Melon-pult không có lông mày, không có lá ở dưới, không có rổ đạn và không có cuống trên gói hạt giống. Về cơ bản thì nó chỉ là... một quả dưa hấu với hai con mắt mà thôi. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Không như game trước, giờ khi một zombie ở trước mặt Melon-pult thì nó sẽ không bị ăn đạn ngay. Trường hợp duy nhất mà zombie bị trúng đạn ngay lập tức là khi zombie đó cao hơn Melon-pult. * Trang phục của Melon-pult trông giống một chiếc mũ thủy thủ. Trong bản Trung Quốc, mũ của nó lại giống chiếc mũ của Mario, mặc dù không có kí tự M ở trước. Xem thêm * Winter Melon * Cabbage-pult * Kernel-pult * Đạn ném * Cây cẩu đạn Thể loại:Cây mái nhà Thể loại:Mái nhà Thể loại:Cây cẩu đạn Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Wild West Thể loại:Wild West Thể loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng toàn màn hình Thể loại:Cây nâng cấp được Thể loại:Use Your Brainz EDU